legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greninja
Greninja is one of the final evolved forms of one of the new starters of Pokemon, Froakie to be exact. It evolves from Frogadier. It has a unique form in the anime known as Ash-Greninja He is also The4everreival's 3rd favorite Kalos Pokemon, favorite Water starter, 3rd favorite starter Pokemon and overall 17th favorite Pokemon of all time. Greninja appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. He toys with his enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water. When he spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. Biology Greninja is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head. Greninja moves with the speed and grace of a ninja, using swift movements to confuse its enemies while it slices them up with throwing stars made of compressed water. These throwing stars are sharp enough to split metal. ReBoot Multiverse As Akari was journeying thru Kalos, she almost instantly chose a Froakie, which soon evolved into a Greninja; much to her delight, he happened to have a Dark-typing. Along with Delphox, he was one of her most reliable Kalos Starters to date, even against Megabyte and Gnosis. Ultimate Story Much like the anime, Ash owned a Greninja that can take on a special evolution. It made its first appearance in the Fairies of Kalos. Gallery The All Dark Type Pokemon Rises.jpg 9dWv.gif 11e37ed677e30e1a19b7d38a62ee9362d9ae5c7f_hq.jpg 26-265524_ash-greninja-pokemon-z-wallpaper-pokemon-ash-greninja.jpg 250px-Ash_Ash-Greninja.png 250px-EP934_Greninja-Ash.png 541px-Ash_Greninja_Lumiose_Conference.png 5549d2eefb46cbecb06b68227abfe1d6.jpg 8726cc03760d86d139fa8b08722595e6.png ash-gren.jpg giphy greninja.gif greninja.gif Greninja-Ash-5.png greninja-ashs-pokemon-the-movie-volcanion-and-the-mechanical-marvel-7.51.jpg main-qimg-25dfe990b9f2c48cb98f131ad725f637.png main-qimg-598ac2a3bdddae54a6e36caf12233f42.png main-qimg-951ec7b8caf8a5597cd2a93a9e433c3a.png Screenshot_2019-09-24 greninja - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-09-24 greninja - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-09-24 greninja - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-09-24 greninja - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-09-24 greninja - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-09-24 greninja - Google Search.png source1 greninja.gif tenor greninja.gif tenor1 greninja.gif tenor2 greninja.gif tenor3 greninja.gif tenor4 greninja.gif tenor5 greninja.gif tenor6 greninja.gif tenor7 greninja.gif tumblr_6da870ca4d743a98692a68432c3d5c6a_90564a5e_400.gif tumblr_o9riq18pA31s5h198o4_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:The Anime Empire Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Generation VI Pokemon Category:Water Type Pokemon Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Frogs and Toads Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon